


Corate's New Kitten

by kittynoir



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, mine - Fandom
Genre: Kitten, Other, Sweet, miraculous ocs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittynoir/pseuds/kittynoir
Summary: Bad news and a cute gift.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Pokecharms.

All school day Harry had been … off. Kay Noran was concerned. So after school, she decided to ask him what was bothering him. “My Aunt Nora had to put down her cat Meeko today.” he said sadly. “Meeko was amazing. When my family came on rough times and had to live with my Aunt Nora temporarily, Meeko was there, purring. He sort of ... helped.” Harry sighed sadly then walked away. Kay hated to see him this way. It had been four weeks since Harry had discovered Kay was Kitty Noir and Kay had discovered Harry was Moth. Kay wanted to cheer up her best friend and partner. An idea came to her. The next day, sometime after school, she rang the doorbell. She gently set a box on his doorstep, put a note in the box next to its occupant, and took off running. Harry opened the door. He saw no one. Then he looked down. In a box was a kitten with flame colored fur and the bluest eyes Harry had ever seen. Harry picked up the kitten, who purred as he read the note that had also been in the box. “I’m sorry for your loss. Hope you find a good name for your new kitten. - Kay” The kitten looked up at Harry and mewed. Harry looked at the kitten and smiled. “Thanks Kay.” he whispered.


End file.
